


i love you, don't you mind?

by rosetylerism



Series: Derry University [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bisexual!Richie Tozier, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Gay!Eddie Kasbrak, M/M, Making Out, Then fluff, Unrequited love (or so he thought), trust me there's gonna be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetylerism/pseuds/rosetylerism
Summary: Eddie Kasbrak had known Richie Tozier for over a year and it was safe to say that he was completely, head-over-heels in love with him.Too bad he was his roommate.





	1. Chapter 1

Eddie Kasbrak had known Richie Tozier for over a year and it was safe to say that he was completely, head-over-heels in love with him.

Too bad he was his roommate.

On this particular Friday night, around 1am,  Eddie was sitting at his desk in their shared dorm on his laptop doing his stats homework. He wasn’t really much of a party person, and it was more important to him that he get good grades than getting drunk and hooking up. After all, the only person he wanted to hook up with was Richie.

He was a typical 19 year old boy in that regard, though. When he did get the room to himself he did not shy away from masturbating, thinking about his roommate’s gorgeous mouth wrapped around his cock. The thought alone made him shiver.

Eddie was just closing his computer and getting ready to call it a night when Richie stumbled through the door. His long, curly black hair was a mess, and he was obviously drunk.

“Hiya, Eds!” he said loudly, still standing in the doorway.

Eddie winced. He hated it when Richie called him that and he hated it even more when Richie came back drunk. 

“This,” Richie said, “is Andrew.” A taller blonde guy with a beard stood next him. He waved.

“Oh,” Eddie realized he had seen him around campus before. “Hello.”

“Can I, uh,” Richie headed to sit down on his bed, “have the room?”

Eddie furrowed his brow. “Yeah, I mean I guess, but-”

“ _ Eddie, _ ” Richie raised his eyebrows at him. Andrew sat down next to him and put his hand on his back.

_ Oh. _

Eddie, not knowing what to do, grabbed his backpack and ran out of the room.

 

It was 1am and Eddie could only think of one place he could go. He ran halfway across campus, fighting back tears until he finally arrived at Beverly’s building.

He called her cell phone three times until she picked up.

“Eddie, what the fuck do you want? I’m trying to sleep.”

“I need to tell you something. It’s important.”

“Can’t it wait till tomorrow?”

“No, it can’t wait until tomorrow. I need to talk to you right now.”

She groaned. “Fine, but you’re buying me a pack.

 

After stopping at nearby convenience store to get Bev a pack of American Spirits, she finally asked. “So what’s up?”

“I, uh,” Eddie started. He had never told anyone this before, not even his best friend. None of his friends even knew he was gay, let alone in love with Richie. “There’s something you need to know about me. Something I haven’t told anyone. I’m… I’m gay, Bev.”

The ginger took a drag from her cigarette without so much as blinking. “Okay.”

This was not what he was expecting.

“What, did you really think I didn’t already know? Come on, Eddie.”

Eddie put his hands in the pocket of his hoodie. “I didn’t realize it was that obvious…”

“Did you really wake me up at this hour to tell me that?”

He avoided eye contact with her. “No,” he said, “it’s not just that. I’m in love with Richie.”

It was dark on campus, but he knew she was smiling. “And when did you realize this?”

“I’m more concerned about how you figured it out.” he said defensively, going through his backpack looking for his inhaler. He loved Beverly to death, but the cigarette smoke always bothered him. “And tonight, Richie brought back someone from a party-”

“Doesn’t he do that pretty often?”

“Yes, but tonight it was a guy.”

Bev laughed. “Wait, you didn’t know?”

“Didn’t know what?”

“That Richie’s bi?”

“No, I knew he was bi, but I just… I had never really seen him with a guy before. I’d heard him talk about Grindr and stuff, but…” Eddie left out the part about how he downloaded Grindr to see Richie’s profile and then immediately deleted his account.

Beverly put her hand on Eddie’s shoulder. “Look, friend, I’m really sorry. This is a really tough situation to be in.

“It’s just,” Eddie had been keeping himself together the whole time but he could feel the tears coming. “I don’t know what I’m going to do. I don’t think I can keep living with him. Every fucking day I see him and I… I can’t  _ be  _ with him, you know? And I don’t think I can keep being his roommate. Or his friend, unless I tell him.”

“How long has it been?”

Eddie rolled his head back on his neck. “Since orientation, Bev.”

“Damn,” she said. “Maybe you should tell him, you never know-”

“No,” he turned around to face her. “I know. I know that if I tell him, he’s never going to want to see me again. I know he likes guys and everything but he certainly doesn’t like me.” He sighed. “I’m going to reslife tomorrow. I’m moving out.”

Beverly held his hand. “You can stay with me until they place you with someone, but I really don’t think you have to-”

Eddie pulled his hand away from her. “I do have to. And I’m going to tell him.”

 

Turns out, they were able to find Eddie a new roommate right away. Him and Bev cleaned out his side of the room while Richie was nursing his hangover at the dining hall. He left a note on his bed:

 

_ Richie, _

_ Our friendship means everything to me, more than you’ll ever know. Which is why I’m moving out. I can’t keep lying to you. I love you. I’m sorry. _

_ Eddie _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This better not be a fucking joke, Tozer." His voice cracked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things get explicit. Also they're both 19 and I'd REALLY rather you not read my fic if you're not 18. I'm over 18 and it makes me wicked uncomfortable.

It wasn’t until they were on the third floor of Eddie’s new building when he realized.

“Shit,” he exclaimed.

“What?” Bev said, dragging a suitcase full of his clothes.

“I forgot my phone. I left it on the dresser.”

“Do you want me to go back and get it, in case he’s there?”

“No,” Eddie replied as he began to go back down the stairs. “I’m sure he’s at Stan’s or Bill’s or something.”

 

Eddie took his time walking back to the other dorm, but when he came back into the half-empty room and saw Richie, he didn’t know what to do.

He briskly walked over to the dresser and stuck his phone in his pocked.

“Look, I’m sorry. I wish it didn’t have to be this way, but it does. I can’t allow myself to be around you anymore if you don’t feel the same-”

Richie cupped Eddie’s face in his hands and kissed him. The kiss was full of a fervor that Eddie had never experienced. He lifted his hand up to touch Richie’s. Their lips parted and Richie deepened the kiss, but Eddie pulled back.

“This better not be a fucking joke, Tozier.” His voice cracked.

Richie rested his forehead against Eddie’s and held his face once more. “Eds,” he said “Eds, I love you too. I would never lie to you about that.”

“No,” Eddie said, a tear falling from his eye, stepping back. “There were so many fucking times you could have told me. And all those girls and the guy with the fucking beard last night-”

“They meant nothing to me. Eddie, I was scared that you didn’t 

This time, Eddie took Richie by the shoulders and pressed his lips against the other boy. He had only ever kissed once before, some girl in high school, but nothing could have prepared him for this. Richie wrapped his arms around his waist and guided them both towards Richie’s bed. He opened his mouth and his tongue found its way towards Eddie’s and they gently glided against each other. Richie sat down on the bed and Eddie joined him, but it wasn’t long until Eddie was straddling him. He was embarrassed at first that Richie could feel how hard he was, but feeling Richie’s erection through his skinny jeans against his own showed him that it was okay. The taller boy wrapped his arms around Eddie and began to suck on his neck. Eddie’s hips bucked forward and he let out a moan. Richie smiled.

“Sorry,” Eddie said nervously. “I’ve never-”

“It’s okay. We can stop if you want.”

“No,” Eddie said. “I want to keep going.”

Richie went back to kissing Eddie’s neck while he ran his hands down his back, eventually touching his ass.

“Is this okay?”

“Yeah.” Eddie didn’t hesitate.

They went back to kissing, deeper and more passionately this time. Eddie pulled back, pushed Richie’s long dark hair out of the way, and kissed his neck. He didn’t really know what he was doing, but Richie definitely liked it because he felt a twitch come from his cock and a gentle moan come from his mouth. Before he knew it, Richie was lying down and Eddie was on top of him. 

The two boys grinded up against each other with lust and wanting. 

“Is it okay if I touch your-”

“Y-Yeah.” Eddie said.

Richie reached down and gently stroked Eddie’s cock through his jeans. Eddie threw his head back and grabbed hold of the blankets.

“F-fuck.”

His breathing picked up in pace.

Richie stopped. “Too much?”

“A little.”

“It’s okay.” Eddie’s breathing was still labored. “I don’t want to give you an asthma attack.”

Richie relaxed and rested his head on Eddie’s chest.

Eddie closed his eyes and prayed that this was really happening. He’d been waiting for this for so long and he never thought it would happen. Richie held him close and that was the confirmation he needed.

 

They lied like this for what felt like ages, not saying anything.

“We,” Eddie started, “We should probably talk.”

Richie sat up on the bed. “What do you want to talk about?”

“Are we, you know…” he stammered, not sure how to put his thoughts into words. “This isn’t just gonna be a sex thing, okay? At least not for me. You read the note-”

“Yes, and I told you,” Richie took Eddie’s hand in his own. Eddie was sitting up now, cross-legged on the twin bed facing the other boy. “I love you. And this is fucking terrifying for me. I’ve never been in a real relationship before and I just…” he sighed, “I don’t want to fuck this up. I don’t want to ruin this.”

Richie was looking down and Eddie could see tears welling up in his eyes. 

“So does this mean that you’re my…”

“I’d love to be your boyfriend, Eddie Spaghetti.”

“Oh fuck off.” Eddie through a pillow at Richie. Nothing was really going to change.

Richie cackled.

"No but seriously," Eddie said. "I've never had a boyfriend before either. I saw this girl in high school for a little bit, but that didn't work out-"

"Because you're really really gay?"

Eddie groaned. "Did everyone fucking know that I was gay before I did?"

"Yes." Richie said without hesitation, giggling.

"Regardless, you know that I've never had sex or anything like that. I've told you I'm a virgin before but I'm sure you figured that one out on your own, too."

"Listen to me," Richie took his face in hands. "Don't feel like you have to do anything you don't want to just because I'm 'more experienced' or whatever. I want you to be comfortable. You're my best friend, Eds. And now you're my boyfriend." He froze up. "If that's okay with you, of course."

"Richie, you have no idea how badly I want to be your boyfriend."

He smiled and kissed Eddie. "Then we're boyfriends then."


End file.
